Daddy Shinigami
by The-RiceBall-KAI
Summary: As a baby she was found by a shinigomi an is now raised by him. When she meets Light and L, what happens? ON HOLD TILL I GET IDEA'S!
1. Chapter 1

Rokuto was wondering around the city, trying to find something interesting to do or watch. "Humans are boring sometime" He mumbles under his breath and then he hears it. He hears a baby wimper. He stops and turns his head an sees a mother-he asumes- and her child and rocking her babe to sleep. When the baby finally shuts up-thank god- she kisses the baby's head and sets the babe in a boxs and runs off.

"So a human would abandon thier own kind...interesting," He mumbles to himself and then walks over to the baby and looks at it.

It is a newborn-even though he is a shinigomi, he can tell- and it looks like a girl-that or he has a very small winky-dink- Rokuto starts to go away until the baby starts crying bloody murder. For someone so small,they sure as hell have a load stares at the babe and she stares back and stops crying then smiles happily at him. She reaches her tiny hands out but it soon tires out and she puts it back to its sie. Rokuto picks the babe up holding it with one arm leting it lay on his arm, he makes sure he holds the head good because its a common fact to do that or the babe hea wil pop off. Roku then sighs. He's always been the very few-and by few he mean about one of the five out of the other thousand- to have a soft -dead- heart. He's always like that.

He puts the babe down and flies into a food store a gets a bottle, milk, and applesauce and flies out, making sure nobody sees. He goes back to the babe and puts the milk into the bottle and hands it to babe but it just falls. He then sighs and holds it for the babe while she drinks. He eats some of the applesauce, enjoying the taste since the apples in the shinigomi world tast like crap.

The babe burps a little and falls asleep. Rokuto then picks the babe up and carries, while he's flying, to a abanded houses. He puts the baby on a somewhat soft, beat up pillow and then flies out to get stuff hewill need. He's going to have a long couple of human years. But hey, its better than being bored all the time. Which Rokuto hates the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read my story! And thank you for writing reviews! LOVE YOU ALL! On with the story, then I ll answer reviews

Daddy, I want to eat. I m hungry, Four year old Alley said as she waddled to the shinigomi Rokuto. It s been four years since Rokuto found Alley in ironically- an alley. She was dumped off their by her mother and Rokuto was just there at the moment and since he s one the few who act as thought they have a beating hear, he took her in.

She has light brown, short, wavy, and very thin hair. Her shin is ivory and her eyes are golden. Unlike Rokuto, she s very kawaii. She follows Rokuto around all day. She s made him her dad even though he obviously isn t. They live in a small abandoned but clean and new looking-after Rokuto picked up the place and made it decent for a human- small house. After Rokuto read all he could about humans while in a store, he got necessary things that will keep Alley alive. Rokuto also teaches stuff to Alley, like how to read, math, how to write, and how to defend herself. Even though she s only four, she has the mind and ability as a seven year old.

Daddy, why do you look like that? Why can I only see you? What about mommy? Alley said one day to Rokuto.

Rokuto sighs. There are things in this world that question humans. You can see me because I let you touch a notebook when you were loosing your baby eyes, which allow you to see monsters like me. I look like this because I m a shinigomi, a god of death. Your mother abandoned you so I took you in. Now no more questions for today. Let s go to the park, Alley nods her head and puts her little blue shoes on and walks to the park with Rokuto following behind.

Little one. You shouldn t be here without an adult, When Alley gets to the park a guy with light brown hair and brown eyes sees her and says that to her.

But I m not alone. Daddy is right here, Alley says pointing to Rokuto and then remembers he can t see her daddy. Never mind. You can t see daddy unless he lets you touch his notebook, She pouts.

The guys eyes widen and then he says quietly, to someone Alley can t see, Does she have one? After a few seconds the guy smiles. Don t worry; I know you have the person behind you. I have one too,

Alleys eyes light up but then is poked by Rokuto with him saying: Alley we must go now,

Why? Alley responds We just got here.

Because this person is bad, Rokuto replies

Oh., She turns to the guy. Daddy doesn t like you. I have to go, She says.

The guy looks a bit shocked. Tell daddy I m nice and I wouldn t do something to harm you, Alley does as the man says and replies: Daddy says if you do he s right your name, Light Yagami. I can also play with you for a little bit, With that Lights eyes widen. He nods.

Can I can you Onii-chan? Alley asks.

Light smiles. Yes, you may,

Alley smiles: Okay, Onii-chan. I m Alley. I m hungry, Light laughs and takes Alley s small hand in his large one. How about we get some dinner? Light says and Alley s eyes widen and nods her head. Light smiles and lead Alley to a variety buffet.

Okay! I wrote some more! YAY! Well time to answer some questions!  
>To vivvy09: Thanks for what you said. I agree! More spacing! ^.^<p>

To: The-Dark-Love-Writer : Thanks! I think I wrote more on this page than the other! ^.^ Sorry for the late update. Had been busy with school!  
>To Stinyx : Thank youzzzzz!~!<p>

To little firework : Thanks! Yayz!

*Glomps all of you* Love all who reads and review! 3 Kawaii=cute/adorable Onii-chan=big brother!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Me again! How are you all! Thanks for reading my stories! I will reply to my reviewers! Sorry, my computer is being a little stupid. XD**

**~To: little firework & vivvy09 I always love your reviews! There so nice! *glomps***

**tmntlover123456789 Thanks you! And I'll give you a bit of what happens or what I hope happens in my story. Near and Mello, and Matt come in! So does Misa *fake* oh, joy lol**

* * *

><p>Light had to hold back a laugh as he watched Alley eat pizza. The pizza was so big in her small hans, she had a hard time holding it while eating. The look on Alley's face said alot while she was eating. One: she never had pizza and she obviously loved it. Two: She hadn't eaten that day. Three: She was a messy eater, but it was only due to the fact that she was little an the pizza was to big.<p>

"Alley, do you want me to cut up the pizza for you?" Light said after a little bit.

Alley shook her head. "No, Nii-chan. Alley is fine like this," Alley replies.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating thier diiner at the variety buffe, they began walkign, in no particular direction.<p>

"Nii-chan, I'm tired," Alley finally says. She's on Light's back, her legs got tired from walking around about ten minates ago.

"Do you want to go to Nii-chan's place and sleep?" Light asks smiling.

Alley looks at Rokuto and he nods his head, giving her permission to go. "Yes, please," She replies. So with that, Light stared walking to the head courters, where he had his appartment, knowing a certain, messy haired and clothed guy would be awake and ask him questions on his day, even though he knew where Light was, since L put a tracking device on Light's cell.

Light finally reached head courters. Alley had fallen asleep on the way. Light was walking up the stairs when L walked over to him to begin the questioning, but when he saw Light had a sleeping girl on his back, he got more confused.

"Light, is your hobby colecting little girls?"L asks, his face serious.

"What? L, no. " Light hisses quietly as he puts Alley in his bed and walks out of the room, closing his bedroom door.

"Why is there a little girl with you. I've checked all your family records and she doesn't seem to be a member,"L says sucking on his thump half-way.

"Okay, I'm going to deny the fact you said you checked my family out and also, she's a friends cousin and she I was asked to watch her," Light replies.

"Uh-huh...If you say so, but I do recall you don't have many friends, so do tell me Light, which friend was it?"L says.

Light holds in his rage of L saying that and he walks away, into the living room and turns on the TV watching NYCIS with the volume on low.

* * *

><p>The sun is coming in threw the windows. <em>It must be morning<em>. Alley says to herself. She gets out of the gigantic bead and walks out of the room barely able to ouch the door nob-She looks around the room, but finds no Light. She then checks all the rooms but still doesn't find him, then she walks to the front door, she opens it and walks out. She finds stairs and walks down them. When she gets to the bottom she finds some skittles. She smiles,skittles are Alley's favorite thing in the world. She opens the skittles and begins eating. When she has eaten her tenth skittle she gets startled because a man walks around the corner and flips out. "Oh no! Little kid! Oh, and she ate my skittle! I won't be able to have my rainbow!" He says. He is way to bubbly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't..."She says, feeling guilty. She hands him the rest -which isn't much- and appologizes and promises him a new pack. Which he declines, he doesn't want her to wast her money on sugery snacks.

" Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Who are you and why are you here?" The guy asks?

" I'm looking for Onii-Chan. My name is Alley, yours?" She smiles.

"I'm Matsuda. Who is your Onii-chan. Maybe I can help you find him,"He smiles.

She britens up and nods her head. "Thank you Matsu-Chii. Onii-Chan is Light Yagami," She smiles.

He looks a bit confused but he smiles and picks her up. "This way," Matsuda says, carring her down the stairs and into the task force room.

As they walk in, Light runs out of the elevator door panicking. "L, I can't find Alley!"

"Onii-Chan," Alley says, worming out of Matsuda's arms and runs over to Light, hugging him.

Light sighs in reliefe and picks her up and hugs her. "I'm so happy your okay. Don't ever scare me like that," Light says in Alley's ear. Alley nods and smiles.

Light puts Alley down and she looks around the room. She sees some cake and walks toward it. She sees the back of a man and pokes him. "May I have this?" She says cutely, pionting to the cake. When the man looks, and agnologizes her arrival, he just stares at her. She screams and cries and runs to Light. "He's creepy and scary! Onii-chan make him go away," Everyone in the task force laughs.

Light pats her head, reasuring everything will be okay." It's better than your dad," Light chuckles.

"Hey! Daddy is very handsome!" Alley defends for her dad.

Light holds back a laugh and looks over at L. L is looking at himself. "I don't think I'm that creepy looking," L mumers to himself. "Light, am I as creepy as she says I am?" L asks.

Light walks over, Alley snuggles closer towards Light as though that will protect her more. Light tells her to trust him and sit on the creepy dudes lap. He isn't as bad as he looks. She nods and she sits on L's lap.

Alley stares up at the man as he stares back. Her eyes widen and it looks like she is about to cry again but instead of the niagra falls out of the eyes, she pats his head and smiles. "You aren't as scary as I thought. Your hair is realy soft even though it doesn't look it. Your like a pana bear," She says happily as she rubs L's hair.

"See, Ryuzaki, Your not that scary, "Light says.

"Oh, yes he is. He has a scary look. His sloppy cloths and messy hair and scary eyes make him look like a killer. But don't worry, me and Onii-chan will take you shopping and make you handsome," Alley smiles at L.

L's eyes widen an looks at the girl. "You will not be doing that. I will not change my appearence." L says to Alley. Alley cries into L's shirt. "All I wanted to do was make you handsome. But now you hate me and won't let me," She sniffles out.

"Ah, Ryuzaki, you made a little girl cry,"Matsuda says. "You're so horrible," Matsuda cries with Alley.

L begins to get a headache so he sighs and agrees make Alley smile warmly,like the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kowai o niisan=Creepy big brother lol hope you like this capter! LOVE THE REVIEWS!**

"Come on Kowai o niisan. HURRY! Your so slow!" Alley says, standing in the middle of both L and Light, holding broth thier hans trying to rush them into the mall.

Light smiles and chuckles, doing as Alley commands. L looks at her is shock. "Kowai..o niisan?" He mumbles under his breath.

Alley leads the guys into a guys and girls cloth store. She walks over to the guys department and looks throught the cloths. She looks through the racks and finally sees a black T that has sweets printed on it but making it look like its for a guy, she picks three different sizes. Then she goes in search for pants. She looks around and finds black skiny jeans but they aren't so skiny it makes the guy look gay. She gets three sizes of them as well. Then she decides since its fall, she's pick out a sweater for him too. She looks at the sweaters and finds the perfect one. It's blue with 'Sweete Tothe' writen in gothic letters on the back and has cool black desighns all over it. she gets three sizes and walks over to L. She first hands him one of the sizes of the shirts. "Try it on and come back out so I can see if it fits right," She says to him.

L sighs and does as she asks. He come out and the first size fits perfectly so she hands the lady working at the dressing romms, the other shirts. Then she hands the pants and he does the same. And finally the sweater. After they found the right size and returned the rest of the cloths, Alley looked him over all the way. She smiles happily. "Kowai o niisan doesn't look creepy anymore. He looks handsome," She giggles. L looks himself over in the mirror. He does have to agree, he doesn't look half bad. Alley then grabs Light and L's hands and walks them over to the cashier and makes L pay for the cloths and then they exit the store.

Alley starts humming then stops and notices L's feet are bare. "Kowai o niisan, where are your shoes?" She asks. His eyes widen.

"Ryuzaki doesn't like shoes," Light says.

Alley sighs. "That won't due," She drags L to the shoes store with Light tagging along, helping Alley get L into the store.

"I refuse to get shoes!" L said a bit more loadly than his normal tone. "Light Yagami, your Kira persentage is now raised by 3.5," L says glaring -as best as he coul glare anyway...- at Light.

"Oh yeah? And why is that Ryuzaki?" Light says.

"Because you know that shoes are suficating contractions from hell," L says in a mater-of-fact way.

"Hey! No swearing," Light says, ignoring L.

"Oooh. I think these shoes will work. Kowai o niisan, come here will quick, lets see your foot size," Alley says happily. L sighs in defeat and gets his foot measured and they buy the shoes, but to make it worse, Alley forces socks on L as well.

"Okay, since you have had fun for today, now I want to o things I want, since we are here after all,. Might as well have fun," L says.

"Okay! What do you wanna do?" Alley says.

"To the food court," L says.

"YAY! I'm hunger anyways," Alley says, hoping on Lights back.

"Good," L says, leading the way. But instead of going into the lunch, dinner, or breakfest food place, -have you guessed?- he walks over and walks into a store called Candy Mountain (A/N: Okay, yeah I don't know if thier is a candy mountain but it's from some funny video and it sounds like a good candy store name.) The store is stacked with surgery sweets. L's normally emotionless eyes, light up and he gets a shopping cart and starts piling stuff in it. Alley -since she is a little kid- gets a basket and looks around, getting candy and bakery sweets as well. (A/N: Yes, I just decided that my Candy Mountain store has a bakery with bakery, sugary, sweets. )

"Alley, you can't get this much sweets. It's not healthy," Light says as Alley pushes the very heavy basket around with her.

" But onii-chan, Kowai o niisan is getting even more than me and your not yelling at him? Its not fair," Alley pouts.

"Yes Light, it is not fair. You're such a party pooper. She's a little girl. And anyways, I have the money and I eat sugar all the time, and I'm perfectly healthy," L says, popping in out of nowhere -not really-.

" Thats not the point Ryuzaki. And anyway, you are not healthy. You have horible fashion sence, your hair is a mess, you refuse to were cloths, you have bag under your eyes, and your not normal!" Light yells.

"Thats not very nice," L says, sucking his thumb.

"Yeah, Onii-chan. Your really mean," Alley says.

Light stood there with his open in surprise that Alley had taken L's side. With his still standing there, Alley and L walked to the cashier, paying for **_both _**thier sweets. After that they tugged Light out and finally walked to the car., Light was grumbling some mean things about L.

On the way back to main corters, Light said to L very casualy: "If she has a sugar rush, your dealing with her. L simply chuckled a bit and mumbled: "We'll see about that Light-kun."

That whole night, Alley ate 1/3 of her candy and ended with a very big sugar rush, making Light go crazy in anger. The only thing L did was work on the Kira case, eat his sweats, and every now and then think; _Told you Light. We'll see, and yet in the end, you had to deal with her. Serves you right fo making me wear those horribly unconfterable clothing and evil shoes, Kira._

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I liked this chapter. Sorry for the lateness, my computer decided to be mean and brake. Well R&amp;R please! Thanks for reading! ^.^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know, I suck! I haven't wrote in a while, but I'm not going to give you bull crap. I'll tell you strait up. I haven't been writing in a while because I've been busy, and because my brain has been dead and because nothing really has poped in my head. So now there is an idea, but to get the idea, I have to write this one crappy chapter. I'll be uploading the other chapter soon, it'll be WAY better! Alley turns 15 in the next chapter! Yeah, I know. They grow up so fast! lol Well please R&R! Thanks! Sorry for the crappy chapter! ^.^**

Alley wakes up crying. Light rushes to the room when he hears her cries. "Whats wrong Alley?"

"I miss daddy, Nii-Chan." She sniffles.

"Umm..." Light looks around the room, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay Alley. Daddy's right here," Right then Rokuto apears and Alley's tears stop, then she jumps up and into Rokuto's arms, similing.

"Daddy, I missed you," Alley cries. Just then L walks in and stops when he sees Alley in the air, hugging something L is not able to see.

"Umm..Ryuzaki...What are you doing here?" Light is worried.

"Light...why is Alley in the air, hugging the air?" Then L forms a grin. "Or perhaps that 'air' is a shinigami."

"Kowai o niisan, Hi! This is my daddy," Alley beams. Then remembers. "Oh, yeah. Daddy, can Kowai o niisan see you?"

Rokuto sighs and gets out his note book and touches L with it. Then puts the note book back in his bag, he looks at L. "You hurt Alley, you die."

Alley gasps. "Daddy! No, I like Kowai o niisan!"

"So, your a shinigami. You are quite scarry and ugly looking," L says, biting thumb, his face emotionless.

"To us, you humans are ugly." Rokuto snorts.

L nods his head. "Fair enough. But, might I ask you. Why is Alley refering you as 'daddy' when its obvious that you are not."

"I found her and raised since then. She is technicly not my daughter by blood but she might as well be. And I'll kill everyone who hurts her," Rokuto finishes.

"B-but Daddy." Alley begins only to have Rokuto shake his head and say; "I will not stand someone hurting her."

L smiles. "I never new shinigami's had emotions. Let alone for humans."

"I am one of the few who do. There is a very small amount of us who have emotion, also who have an emotion for a human. But I'm also one of the top-ranked, so just because I have emotions, don't think I can send you down to your grave," Rokuto spits. L looks clearly unfased but Light is trying not to show is fear.

"Now," Rokuto gently puts Alley down. "I must be taking my leave. Light Yagami will be watching her and L may do the same, but I will not force him," Rokuto pats Alley on the head.

"Daddy! Don't go," Alley cries.

Rokuto smile. Its almost looks nice except for the sharp, ugly, creepy face and teeth." I have to. I'm busy. I'll come visit you every month. I promise," Alley only nods.

Rokuto then flies over to Light. Thier faces almost touching. "You hurt Alley, I'll make your death slow and painful. Understand," Light just nods his head. "Well. Goodbye then." And then Rokuto flies off. Leaving them there.

_How long am I going to have to watch her?_ Light thinks to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm mean! I haven't updated this thing in a month! DANG! Well, I just didn't have any ideas but now I do! Hope you enjoy, next time I'm update in a few days! ^.^ R&R please, loveZ your comments! Give some ideas to me too, it'd help with the updating ALOT! ^.^ Sorry for the shortness!**

Alley is now fifteen. Light took away his ownership of the death note for Alley. It'd be better for you to have a guardian who doesn't kill and isn't busy all the time killing criminals. After a year and a half, they found 'Kira'-or the Kira who was given the notebook- and Light was off the hook. Light works with the force and has adopted Alley. Her dad has stopped seeing her. He figures its for the best that she gets a normal human life. Every other weekend, Alley goes to L's because he is like a big brother to her. She, turns out, is VERY smart. She has also became VERY pretty.

"Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan!" Alley yells at Light.

"Yes Alley?" Light asks, not taking his eyes off of his case file.

"I'm bored!" Alley complains. Light sighs and just ignores her, making her stick her tounge at him.

"I'm going out! Can I have some money? Please?" Alley says happily, holding out her hand. Light sighs and gives her the money.

"Be home at ten," Light commands.

Alley runs to her room and gets changed out of her PJ's. She puts on a frily yet punkish sappgire blue skirt that almost touches her knees. She puts on a black cami , then a shirt that is the same color as her skirt. She puts on knee, black socks and some plain sneekers. The she puts on her black jeane jacket and leaves.

She takes a shortcut and walks into the alley-ironic!- She then gasps as she gets kicked onto the cement, making her nose bleed. Alley bites her lip to stop herself from screeming in pain. She then looks up to who kicked her down but is met with a boot slamming into her face istead. Alley wimpers.

"Hey girly, who's it down there?" The person laughs evily.

"Like crap, why don't you take a look as well," Alley says in venom, kicking the in the HOHOz and slams her thigh on his back as he crumples to the ground. Alley then runs out of the alley and runs for dear life. She must've hurt her arm because it throbs in pain.

She almost makes it to L's-because its the closest- but gets tripped and falls to the ground. The person that attacked her in th alley, puckes her face.

"That wasn't very nice girly," He snickers.

"Well what your doing to me isn't either," She spits-litery- in his face. He drops her and wipes the spit off his face in digust. He glares at her and pulls out a knife. Alley's eyes widen and she slamms her eyes closed, waiting for the pain, but after a minute, when it doesn't come, she opens her eyes. Her eyes widen. She sees a guy in white. His hair is also white. He twirling his hair and next to him is the guy, uncounsious. Alley looks in shock. Her savier reaches his hand out for her to take it. She does

"T-thank you," Alley says, still in shock and confusion on what just happened.

"It wasn't a problem. Are you alright?" He asks. Now she gets a better look, he looks around eightenn or ninteen.

"Yes." Alley nods her head and once he starts to walk away, Alley grabs his white, long shirt sleeve. "Wait! Um...Well, my name is Alley...Whats yours?"

The guy looks at her for a second. "Near," He replies.

"Near, I thank you with my life. Thank you. I don't have much, but next time we meet, I'll give you something!" Alley bows then leaves. When she gets home she goes to the bathroom, making sure Light doesn't see her first because he'd be a bit POed on what happend, and cleans herself and wounds. After that she goes to bed, hoping that someday soon, she'll see Near again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rokuto Time~<strong>

"Hey, Rokuto, why didn't you help her?" Ryuk laughs behind him.

"Because, I already saw that 'Near' come. Also I will only show myself unless its absulute neccersery."

Ryuk stops chuckling and stares at his friend. "Is that such a good thing though. You miss her."

"Yes, I do. But she deserves and nice and normal life that I can't give her. Only Light Yagami can. It's for the best." Rokuto replies, his hand behind his back.

Ryuk just shrugges and eats an apple.


	7. SORRY!

**Hey you all! I'm kinda stuck right now with this story, so it'll be on pause for a while. If you have any idea with this story, it would help SO MUCH! But right now, I got nothing for this one. I won't stop writing, I'm just taking a break until my brian gets an idea or you guys help if you want! Well, you can read my other stories and I'm sorry I have a sucky brain, lol! ^.^**


End file.
